geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Evil King
The Evil King is a Cardian created by Siobhan to take over Hyrule. He's the final boss of Act I of The Quest For YouTube. Physical Appearance The King has medium length dirty blond/light brown hair that goes to his shoulders, a full beard, red glowing eyes, and pointed ears like all Hylians. He normally wears an orange robe with a yellow mantle on his shoulders. Atop his head is a golden crown. After his first defeat, he begins to cast off an evil aura, radiating a red and blue hue. Whenever completely enraged, he becomes the Mystic King in which his entire form is red. Personality The King is a kind and caring individual; his evil clone is not. Unlike the good soul he's mimicking, his hunger can only be quenched by souls of the fallen. All he desires is destruction, death, and absorbing souls to become stronger. Abilities The Evil King doesn't appear to have the same powers as his counterpart. Instead, he harnesses the dark energies given to him by his master. By manipulating it to his will, he can summon meteors, absorb souls, shoot lasers from his eyes, and even use the King's own Dinner Blaster and Dinner attack as a last resort. Biography The Quest for YouTube Sometime after Link and Dr. Rabbit leave for Koridai, the King is captured by Siobhan and Master Purin, and locked in the basement of the royal tower. With the original king imprisoned, Siobhan creates a Cardian clone to initiate the plan of conquering Hyrule. He had to get Zelda out, and did so by tricking her to go to Gamelon to aid Duke Onkled. He was told to wait at Reesong Palace until further notice. As Zelda approached him, he launched his attack, yet she was saved at the last second by Gaspra. The newly created YouTube Poop Unification Squad headed to Hyrule, after deciding Zelda as their leader, to find the entire castle emptied out. The Evil King had absorbed all the souls of the soldiers, servants, and everyone nearby. After defeating Siobhan and Purin again they confront the fake. In the first round, he throws the fight to get the squad's hopes up. Here he absorbs almost every single soul in Hyrule to further empower himself. In the second fight, he puts up more of a challenge, even withstanding some of their stronger attacks. However, even he had his limits, and channeled the King's own soul to convert him into the Mystic King. After a tough battle, the Unification Squad managed to overcome the fake and destroy him. Trivia *Should the player lose to the Evil King in the final battle, an alternate scene will take place in which he absorbs the souls of the fallen heroes. Since he can't seem to absorb Link or Zelda's, he destroys their bodies. This gets the player the "Rise of the Evil Traitor" Atrophyment and a chance to enter Mutant Rampage Bodyslam before the second act. *The Evil King storyline is based off a two-parter video series by Achille12345. In those videos, he's killed by Walleo and Walweegee after he kills the heroes of Hyrule. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:CD-i Category:Cross-Over Category:RPG Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:NPC